eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1591 (24 March 1998)
Synopsis Nigel tells Grant about the dead rose bush and that he thinks it's an omen. Grant says he's being stupid and just to get on with his life. Sarah tells Irene she's got a letter from Ted inviting her to South Africa, and she's thinking of visiting him for a holiday. Kathy has received a similar letter, and she takes it more seriously. Irene panics, saying she needs Sarah here and she hurries after her saying that maybe they will get married in church after all. Terry is horrified as he's set on Antigua. Irene corners Alex and asks him how Sarah is, then if he has any space to book a wedding, preferably in the next month or two. He has nothing until September, and Irene says Sarah may not be here by then, as she's thinking of going to South Africa. Alex is keen, but Irene says her father may persuade her to stay there once he gets her over there. Peggy sees Lorna outside Kathy's and shouts at her to stay away. Lorna laughs at her and says she's staying here and Peggy shouts "Liar!" at her. Lorna dangles the keys and laughs at her. Peggy rushes back to the Vic and asks Phil what Lorna's doing, and Phil says he has no idea, but he goes to Kathy's and finds Lorna there. He tells her to go away, and says he's throwing her out of his house. She says Kathy invited her and she's staying. While they are arguing, Kathy arrives, and tells Phil to leave as it's her decision who lives in this house. Mary asks Peggy for a room at the Vic, and Peggy agrees if Pauline does. Mary asks Pauline who is upset and says she promised her mother she would look after Mary. She is suspicious it's just so Mary can be free to shag Matthew, but Mary says she won't be seeing him again. Tiffany is annoyed at Mary coming to stay at the Vic for some reason. Conor is also not happy about her living in a pub. Dot asks Mark to help her move in and Alex is passing and offers his help. Dot refuses at first but Alex says he knows they have had their differences, but he'd like to think they were over, and Mark and the assorted market people tell her not to be so proud. Dot agrees, and Alex says he has two lads who are good with their hands and he'll send them round tomorrow - they are on community service. Dot returns home and tells Nellie the bad news, saying that she's afraid in her own home already, and she hasn't even moved in yet. Nellie makes some comment under her breath about Dot being used to living with criminals after Nick. Ian goes to his solicitor to tell him he can't agree with the divorce petition as it makes him out to be a terrible father, and he wants to countersue because Cindy has walked all over him ever since they were married. The solicitor advises him that this is just what they want, to rattle him, and he should do nothing. Ian stamps his little feet in annoyance and the solicitor looks amused and says he really should try to ignore it. Nigel sees the council workman dig up the dead rose bush and objects. The man tells him he should have looked after it better then this wouldn't have happened. Nigel becomes moody and refuses to talk to Julie, then after the rehearsal, he tells her he can't carry on seeing her, no explanation! Kathy visits Pat and tells her about Ted's letter, saying she is 47 and has nothing to show for her life but 2 broken marriages and a greasy café, so she'd like a new start out there. Pat says Ted wants her there to wait on him, as he's not married, and she'll end up looking after him. Kathy says she doesn't really care what Ted wants, it's what she wants that matters, and she wants out of Walford. Credits Main cast *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Flaherty- Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes